Thanks Lev
by Maty-chan101
Summary: Kenma was probably the best League of Legends player Lev has ever met. So, to thank Kenma for being so amazing, in his own words, Lev planned to gift him a skin. Haikyuu/League of Legends AU A.K.A. League of Haikyuu! Cover Image drawn by my friend Nikki!


**I do not own League of Legends or Haikyuu! This is simply an AU that me and my friend have been wanting to do!**

* * *

Kenma was probably the best League of Legends player Lev has ever met. While Lev was a Silver III player, Kenma was Challenger. It helps that he had been following league since it first started but, he inspired Lev so much. Watching all of his friend's games made Lev try harder and harder in ranked. So, to thank Kenma for being so amazing, in his own words, Lev planned to gift him a skin. Lev stayed up most of the night, contemplating, thinking long and hard about which one to gift his inspiring teammate. That's when the idea smacked Lev hard like a punch to the head. He searched up the Ahri skins…

* * *

Early in the morning, around 8 AM, Kenma heard a vibration coming from his nightstand. He was still in bed, his body covered by blankets as he hugged his plain white body pillow. Since school was coming soon, he planned to get some shut eye, mostly because through out summer, he had been playing Ranked nonstop. So, as expected, he wasn't too thrilled by this disturbance. He yawned and reached his arm over, picking up the phone and putting it up to his ear, answering it. "Hello…" He answered, sleepily.

"Kenma-san! G'morning! I hope I didn't wake you!" Kenma immediately moved his phone away from his ear, hearing a very loud and cheery Lev on the other end. "Um….you did but, it's fine. What's up?" He asked, nervously bringing the phone back near his face.

"I sent you something on League! You gotta log on if you wanna find ooouuut~!" Lev said. Kenma could sense the 'kitty face' through the phone as he spoke. The blonde sighed, running his fingers through his messy hair. "You didn't have to do that. Is it a skin?" He asked, leaning over to the side of his bed. He picked up his laptop and placed it on his legs, sitting up. "Yep! It's for Ahri! She's your main, right?" Lev replied. Kenma perked up, actually feeling a bit excited. "Yeah, actually."

Opening up the client, he was very curious what skin he got. He hoped it was something like Foxfire or Midnight Ahri. He logged in, waiting to see what it was. The animation of receiving a gift appeared aaaand…

 **Congratulations!**

 **NekomaLev has summoned you a gift – Popstar Ahri**

' _Enjoy :3c_ '

Kenma simply stared at the screen, surprised and just downright disappointed. There was a reason he didn't want Popstar Ahri, he knew Kuroo would tease the shit out of him for it. Now, he had no choice. "Uuuhhh…"

"I heard this was a pretty popular skin! It's based off one of those K-Pop groups! Sooo, whaddya think?" Lev asked. He was bouncing up and down on his bed, as Kenma could hear the creaking springs from the other side. He quickly composed himself. "It's…really cool. Thanks Lev…"

"I knew you'd like it! When the guys come online, you should play a game with that skin!" He suggested, still bouncing. Kenma couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about the idea. However…he didn't want to hurt Lev's feelings. Not many people gifted Kenma a skin, mostly because he would reject the idea up front. "Sure…that sounds fun."

No surprise, Kuroo teased Kenma big time during the game, telling him to join a K-Pop group or dress up like Popstar Ahri as 'It would show off your thighs nicely~!'

Causing Kenma to be on the biggest tilt he's ever experienced. Even so, he did his best to keep calm and cool through out the game. He watched Lev through out his role, playing ADC. He could tell that he was improving quite a bit, still making questionable plays but, Lev was definitely getting better at League. Which made it bearable for Kenma to go through all the jokes that were spewed at him.

He just hoped that if Lev would gift him another skin, it would be something better.

….

Next day, Kenma received Academy Ahri the very next morning, causing Kuroo to spit out his milk in utter laughter.

* * *

 **The End**

 **For those who are curious, by the way; The League of Legends/Haikyuu AU is basically, instead of Volleyball, they are professional League players. Every school or 'group' being on a different team and such. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I simply wanted to make a short, cute story.**

 **Thanks for reading! ^^)/**


End file.
